Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 21 stycznia''Bleach'' Official Character Book of Souls, strona 200 | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 168 cm | waga = 52 kg | przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society | zawód = Kapitan 1 Dywizji Kapitan głównodowodzący Gotei 13 | zespół = Plik:1.jpeg 1 Dywizja | partner = Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe | bazy operacyjne = 1 Dywizja, Seireitei, Soul Society | krewni = ? | shikai = Ryūjin Jakka | bankai = ? | debiut w mandze = Tom 10, Rozdział 81 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 24 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach GC: Tasogare ni Mamieru Shinigami | japoński głos = Masaaki Tsukada | angielski głos = Bob Johnson | hiszpański głos = Francisco Alborch | galeria = tak }} "Niewzruszony i nie podatny na zmiany." - Tite Kubo kapitan 1 Dywizji oraz kapitan głównodowodzący Gotei 13. Choć jest stary, ma wielką siłę. Jego wicekapitaniem jest Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe. Wygląd Yamamoto jest najstarszym kapitanem Gotei 13. Ma wygląd starego mężczyzny z czerwonymi oczami''Bleach'' manga; okładka 45 tomu, bardzo długą, siwą brodą i długimi brwiami.Bleach manga; okładka 45 tomu Ma wiele blizn na torsie i głowie, co świadczy o wielu stoczonych walkach w przeszłości. Po krótkiej konfrontacji z Aizenem, Yamamoto stracił lewą rękę. Bleach manga; Rozdział 423 Nosi zwykły strój kapitana Shinigami. Do niego nosi haori zarzucone na ramiona. Wygląda dość niepozornie - przypomina staruszka z długą, białą brodą, jednak to tylko pozory - pod haori skrywa dość muskularne ciało, Charakter Jako kapitan i dowódca Gotei 13, Yamamoto jest szanowany przez większość Shinigami, zwłaszcza przez Komamurę, który twierdzi, że jest dobroczyńcą, który uratował mu życie. W wykonaniu wyroku Yamamoto jest bardzo zasadniczy i oczekuje tego od innych. Był rozczarowany, że Shunsui i Ukitake sprzeciwili się wyrokowi Rukii. Nie jest to człowiek, który toleruje takie zachowania. Jest gniewny w okolicznościach zdrady i może być bardzo agresywny w walce. Ze względu na wieloletnie doświadczenie, Yamamoto bardzo rzadko pokazuje oznaki niepokoju i zaskoczenia. Zazwyczaj reaguje otwarciem jednego lub dwóch oczu, które przez większość czasu są zamknięte. Yamamoto jest bardzo lojalny wobec Soul Society i traktuje swoje obowiązki bardzo poważnie, oczekując tego samego od reszty Gotei 13. Jego lojalność jest tak wielka, że jest gotów się poświęcić dla Gotei 13 w celu pokonania Aizena, wierząc, że jego obowiązkiem jest oddać życie dla dobra Soul Society w razie potrzeby.Bleach manga; Rozdział 393, strony 14-15 Innym przykładem gdzie Genryūsai wskazuje na swoją lojalność, kiedy jest wyraźnie zły, gdy Shunsui, Byakuya i Zaraki tracą swoje haori i pokazuje swój żal i złość. Twierdzi, że haori reprezentuje ich status jako kapitanów. Bleach manga; Rozdział 423 Yamamoto docenia kulturę wschodnią i jest mistrzem w japońskiej ceremonii parzenia herbaty, z drugiej strony nie lubi zachodniej kultury w przeciwieństwie do swojego wicekapitana Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe. Co miesiąc organizuje spotkania dotyczące herbaty.Bleach Official Bootleg Historia Yamamoto założył Akademię Shinigami ponad 2100 lat przed właściwą fabułą Bleacha.Bleach manga; Rozdział 155, strona 10 Osobiście wyszkolił Shunsuia i Jūshirō. Yamamoto sam był nauczycielem w tej uczelni i osobiście polecił Kyōraku i Ukitake. Przyznaje, że jest z nich bardzo dumny. Kiedy stali się kapitanami, chwalił się o nich tak, jakby to byli jego synowie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 155, strony 10-11 Ok. 1000 lat temu, Yamamoto założył i został kapitanem Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Rozdział 394, strona 6 jakiś czas potem mianował na swojego wicekapitana Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe, który złożył mu przysięgę, że będzie mu służył do końca jego życia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 486, strony 5-7 Odwrócenie wahadła thumb|left|190px|Yamamoto, Ginrei i Unohana podczas testu Urahary na kapitana Ok. 110 lat temu Yamamoto został odnotowany jako najstarszy kapitan Gotei 13, zaraz po nim Retsu Unohana, Shunsui Kyōraku oraz Jūshirō Ukitake. Stwierdza się, że co najmniej 3 z nich zostało kapitanami 100 lat przed tym punktem.Bleach manga; Rozdział -108, strona 13 Na zebraniu kapitanów ogłosił, że w związku z awansem Kirio Hikifune kapitanowie mają zgłaszać do niego nominacje co do stanowiska kapitana 12 Dywizji. Bardzo szybko kapitan 2 Dywizji, Yoruichi Shihōin zgłosiła swojego 3 Oficera, Uraharę Kisuke. Następnego dnia Kisuke zdał egzamin na kapitana przed Yamamoto, Unohaną i Ginreiem i objął stanowisko kapitana 12 Dywizji.Bleach manga; Rozdział -107, strony 1-9 10 lat później Yamamoto zbiera nadzwyczajne spotkanie kapitanów Gotei 13, gdzie przedstawia raport o zaniknięciu Reiatsu Kenseia Mugurumy oraz jest wicekapitana Mashiro Kuny, którzy wcześniej zostali wysłani do zbadania tajemniczego zniknięcia dusz w Rukongai. Potem stwierdził, że wybierze 5 kapitanów, tworząc zespół dochodzeniowo-śledczy, który uda się na miejsce zdarzenia. Bardzo zdyszany i zdenerwowany Kisuke Urahara pojawia się i pyta, czy mógłby dołączyć do zespołu dochodzeniowego, tłumacząc, że jego wicekapitan też jest na miejscu zdarzenia. Yamamoto nie zezwala Uraharze, a gdy ten się sprzeciwia zostaje uciszony przez Yoruichi. Yamamoto wybiera zespół - kapitana 3 Dywizji Rōjūrō Ōtoribashiego, kapitana 5 Dywizji Shinjiego Hirako i kapitana 7 Dywizji Love'a Aikawę. Kazał Yoruichi czuwać na wypadek ataku, podczas gdy kapitan 6 Dywizji - Ginrei Kuchiki, kapitan 8 Dywizji - Shunsui Kyōraku i kapitan 13 Dywizji - Jūshirō Ukitake mieli zostać i strzec Seireitei. thumb|right|190px|Yamamoto dający rozkazy Następnie Yamamoto każe Unohanie przygotować się na prawdopodobne przyjęcie ofiar. Kiedy Unohana podkreśliła, że powinna raczej udać się bezpośrednio na miejsce zdarzenia, Yamamoto oświadczył, że nie może wysłać uzdrowicieli, nie wiedząc o pełnym zakresie sytuacji. Po przybyciu kapitana Korpusu Kidō Tessaia Tsukabishiego i jego wicekapitana Hachigena Ushōdy, Yamamoto poprosił Tessaia, aby jeden z nich poszedł razem z resztą na miejsce zdarzenia. Shunsui przerwał i zapytał czy to dobry pomysł, aby wysłać zarówno kapitana, jak i wicekapitana Korpusu Kidō, skoro nie ma pojęcia, co się dzieje, co skłoniło Yamamoto zapytać, co a pro po tego sugeruje. Shunsui powiedział Yamamoto, że powinni wysłać swojego wicekapitana - Lisę Yadōmaru. Z powstałego składu Yamamoto wysłał ich, aby zbadali zaginięcie.Bleach manga; Rozdział -102, strony 1-13 Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Kilka wieków temu, w czasie buntu, które spowodowało wojnę domową w Soul Society, Yammamoto pochwalił działania Kōgi Kuchiki, później daje Kōdze kierownictwo specjalnego kontyngentu swoich wojsk.Bleach anime; Odcinek 250 Kiedy Kōga staje się fałszywy, Yamamoto pomaga Ginreiowi zapieczętować Kōgę ze szczególnym zaklęciem Kidō.Bleach anime; Odcinek 251 Fabuła Soul Society thumb|right|190px|Yamamoto zwołuje spotkanie kapitanów Gotei 13 Yammamoto po raz pierwszy pojawia się na spotkaniu które zwołał, by odpowiednio ukarać kapitana 3 Dywizji Gina Ichimaru za to, że nie zabił Ichigo gdy miał na to okazję. Po przyjeździe, Gin wdaje się w kłótnię z kapitanem 11 Dywizji Kenpachim Zaraki i kapitanem 12 Dywizji - kapitanem Mayurim Kurotsuchim. Tłumaczy cel spotkania i żąda wyjaśnień w związku z tym.Bleach manga; Rozdział 82, strona 5 Gin jasno stwierdza, że nie ma nic do powiedzenia, co rozwściecza Yamamoto. Gin mówi dalej, że nie ma usprawiedliwienia i że popełnił błąd, i nie będzie starał się usprawiedliwić głupimi wymówkami. Yamamoto następnie decyduje, że Ichimaru będzie musiał zostać ukarany, po czym dostaje informacje o dotarciu Ryoka do Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Rozdział 82, strony 17-19 Yamamoto odwołuje posiedzenie, twierdząc, że karą Gina zajmie się później. Każe kapitanom powrócić na swoje stanowiska, aby przygotowali się do obrony.Bleach manga; Rozdział 83, strona 4 thumb|left|190px|Yamamoto i Chōjirō podczas rozmowy z Rukią Później widzimy Yamamoto, gdy pyta się Rukii, czy ma jakieś ostatnie słowa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 147, strony 4 Rukia prosi o bezpieczne przeniesienie przyjaciół do Świata Żywych, na co Yamamoto się zgadza, choć w rzeczywistości zamierza ich zabić.Bleach manga; Rozdział 149, strony 17-18 Po aktywacji Sōkyoku, Yamamoto wyjaśnia jego działanie, i że jego płomienie to prawdziwa forma Sōkyoku. Gdy płomienie zaczynają atakować Rukię, egzekucja zostaje przerwana przez Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 150, strona 15 Yamamoto patrzy, jak Ichigo pojawia się i ratuje Rukię.Bleach manga; Rozdział 151, strona 7 Wysyła swojego wicekapitana Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe, aby zatrzymał Ichigo, podczas gdy on odwraca się w stronę Shunsuia i Ukitake, który miał zamiar zniszczyć Sōkyoku. Mówi, że nie może im wybaczyć ich postępku. Po krótkiej rozmowie kapitanowie wraz z wicekapitaniem Shunsuia, przemieszczają się w dół urwiska za pomocą Shunpo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 152, strona 11''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 153, strony 11-13 Po znacznym oddaleniu zatrzymują się, ale Yamamoto już czeka. Genryūsai następnie uwalnia ciśnienie swojej energii duchowej, powodując u Nanao Ise osłabienie, co zmusza Shunuia do oddalenia Nanao od miejsca bitwy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 154, strony 18-19 thumb|right|190px|Yamamoto rozpoczyna walkę z Shunsuiem i Ukitake Po powrocie Shunsuia, Yamamoto mówi, że byli oni dla niego jak synowie, ale teraz jest rozczarowany. Potem wyraźnie mówi, że jest zbyt późno na słowa i mówi, aby wyciągnęli swoje miecze.Bleach manga; Rozdział 155, strony 1-14 Shunsui i Jūshirō sięgają po swoje miecze. Yamamoto pyta, czy zamierzają walczyć, nie uwalniając Zanpakutō, nakłaniając Shunsuia do pytania, czy jest inny sposób poza walką. Genryūsai wycisza go, stwierdzając, że nie ma litości dla kogoś kto utrudnia dążenie do sprawiedliwości. Yamamoto odrzuca pojęcia indywidualnej sprawiedliwości, ponieważ nie może zastąpić globalnej sprawiedliwości. Zmęczony mówić, Shigekuni zdejmuje haori i górę swojego kimono mówiąc im, aby przygotowali się do walki, po czym uwalnia Shikai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 155, strony 20-24 Gdy Yamamoto stoi przygotowany do walki, pyta ich, na co oni czekają, mówiąc im, że powinny oni uwolnić swoje Zanpakutō, chyba, że planują się spalić w drobny popiół. Ukitake i Shunsui następnie postanowili uwolnić swoje miecze. Po ich uwolnieniu, Genryūsai mówi, że są to jedyne Zanpakutō, które występują w parach. Następnie atakują się powodując potężną eksplozję.Bleach manga; Rozdział 156, strony 6-19 Później zostają zmuszeni do przerwania walki, po ogłoszeniu Isane Kotetsu o zdradzie Aizena, który jest odpowiedzialny za chaos w Soul Society.Bleach manga; Rozdział 172, strona 12 Kiedy spisek zostaje ujawniony, większość kapitanów otacza Aizena i pozostałych zdrajców na wzgórzu Sōkyoku. Gdy Gillian ratuje Aizena, Gina i Kaname, Yamamoto ostrzega innych Shinigami aby oddalili się od promienia, który wciąga zdrajców w górę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 178, strona 11 Bount (tylko anime) Yamamoto odgrywa bardzo małą rolę w czasie inwazji Bount. Yamamoto zaczyna myśleć, że kapitan Mayuri Kurotsuchi planuje zdradzić Soul Society i rozkazuje Byakuyi pozyskać informację o Bount. Później zwołuje zebranie kapitanów i mówi o inwazji Bount na Rukongai.Bleach anime; Odcinek 92 Arrancar thumb|left|190px|Yamamoto rozmawia z Orihime, Hitsugayą i Matsumoto Yamamoto zwołuje zebranie kapitanów z powodu zagrożenia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 188 Kolejnym razem Yamamoto wysyła kilku Shinigami do Karakury, aby przeciwstawili się atakom Arrancarów. Wydaje rozkazy grupie poprzez specjalny ekran, osobiście jednak nie pokazuje się ani raz. Pozwala Momo Hinamori porozmawiać z Hitsugayą, lecz kiedy zaczyna mówić aby uratował Aizena, Yamamoto obezwładnia ją za pomocą Kidō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 224, strona 16 Na ekranie pojawia się także, gdy oznajmia fakt porwania Orihime przez Arrancarów. Kategorycznie zabrania wyruszać jej na ratunek, tłumacząc, że moc wszystkich obecnych będzie potrzebna w Karakurze zimą, także Ichigo. Rozkazuje wszystkim wracać do Soul Society.Bleach manga; Rozdział 238, strona 11 Hueco Mundo Yamamoto, wraz z Byakuyą Kuchiki i Jūshirō Ukitake, powiedział, że Rukia Kuchiki i Renji Abarai zniknęli, a 2 Dywizja szuka ich wszystkich w całym Seireitei.Bleach manga; Rozdział 247, strona 1 Po tym jak Coyote Starrk odzyskuje Orihime Inoue i zabiera ją z powrotem do Aizena,Bleach manga; Rozdział 313, strona 16''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 313, strony 16-17 wyjaśniono, że Yamamoto nakazał utworzenie sztucznej Karakury w miejscu prawdziwej, a prawdziwa została przeniesiona do Soul Society, więc dowódcy mogą walczyć w pełni sił, nie uszkadzając miasta. Jest widoczny przy kilku innych kapitanach i wicekapitanach, czekając na Aizena i jego podwładnych.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 314-315 Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Yamamoto wprowadza Shūsuke Amagai jako nowego kapitana 3 Dywizji Yamamoto mianuje Shūsuke Amagaia na kapitana 3 Dywizji.Bleach anime; Odcinek 168 Jednak Amagai wykorzystuje swoją pozycję aby się zemścić na Yamamoto, ponieważ wierzył, że zabił jego ojca, Shin'etsu Kisaragiego. W rzeczywistości Shin'etsu został wysłany w celu zbadania rodziny Kasumiōji, ale został schwytany przez Gyōkaku Kumoiego i wykorzystany do badań Bakkōtō. Kiedy Shin'etsu został opętany przez Bakkōtō, Yamamoto zabił go, aby już nie cierpiał.Bleach anime; Odcinek 189 Amagai, po zabiciu Kumoiego, atakuje Yamamoto wykorzystując swoje Bakkōtō, aby zapieczętować jego Zanpakutō. Podczas gdy Yamamoto jest bezbronny, przybywa Ichigo i walczy z Amagaiem, który jest blisko śmierci. Po tym jak Yoruichi Shihōin i Yamamoto ujawniają prawdę o jego ojcu, popełnia samobójstwo.Bleach anime; Odcinki 187-189 Sztuczna Karakura Kolejny raz widzimy go dopiero w Sztucznej Karakurze, gdzie wraz z innymi członkami Gotei 13 chce powstrzymać Aizena przed stworzeniem Królewskiego Klucza. Od razu zamyka Aizena, Gina oraz Tōsena w ogniu, aby pozostali mogli pozbyć się Espady i ich Fracción. Bleach manga; Rozdział 316, strony 8-11 thumb|right|190px|Yamamoto kontra Ayon Okazuje się, że Yamamoto stworzył cztery filary wokół sztucznej Karakury, dzięki którym prawdziwa Karakura jest w Soul Society. Baraggan Louisenbairn szybko to sobie uświadamia i wysyła czterech Fracción aby je zniszczyli.Bleach manga; Rozdział 318, strona 12 Jednak filarów chronili Izuru Kira, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ikkaku Madarame i Shūhei Hisagi. Po zabiciu Fracción, Espada i pozostali ruszają na Gotei 13. Yamamoto mówi, że prawdziwe walki już się rozpoczęły.Bleach manga; Rozdział 329 thumb|left|190px|Yamamoto spala Fracciòn Harribel Do walki wkracza dopiero kiedy Ayon - hybryda stworzona przez Fracción Harribel, pokonuje czwórkę wicekapitanów. Jego wkroczenie do walki jest efektowne, przy pomocy swej laski wybija dużą dziurę w piersi stwora.Bleach manga; Rozdział 337 Twierdzi, że jest rozczarowany poziomem wicekapitanów. Gdy Ayon zaszarżował na niego bez poruszania się, uniknął ataku, stwierdzając, że istota ta istnieje tylko po to, żeby zabijać i o niczym innym nie myśli. Uwolnił swój Zanpakutō i używając Nadegiri' - potężnego ataku Kendo, rozciął bestię na dwie części.Bleach manga; Rozdział 338 Gdy lewa część ciała potwora nadal chce atakować, Yamamoto komentuje to stwierdzeniem, gdyż jest zasmucony faktem, iż musi wciąż ciąć tak żałosną bestię. To jednak nie skutkuje i Ayon atakuje. Wiekowy Shinigami spopiela bestię bez większego problemu, to samo czyniąc z jego twórczyniami - Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose oraz Cyan Sung-Sun.Bleach manga; Rozdział 339, strony 2-7 Zauważa, że Harribel zamierza pomścić swoje podwładne, ale zanim go zaatakowała, zainterweniował Tōshirō. Wraz z kapitanami i oficerami widzi przybywającego ogromnego Hollowa i Wonderweiss dołączającego do walk. Shunsui i Ukitake zaatakowani przez Starrka i Wonderweiss spadają na dół.Bleach manga; Rozdział 364, strona 8 thumb|right|190px|Shinji Hirako omawia sytuację z Yamamoto Gdy pojawili się Vizardzi, generał był niezmiernie zdziwiony faktem pomocy byłych członków Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Rozdział 365, strona 3 Shinji podchodzi do Yamamoto aby go powitać, na co ten pyta się czy chcą się zemścić. Hirako wyraźnie mówi, że chcą się zemścić na Aizenie, nie Gotei 13. Yamamoto pyta Shinjiego czy są sprzymierzeńcami, na co odpowiada, że nie. Twierdzi, że chcą zabić Aizena i są sojusznikami Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 365, strony 9-12 thumb|left|190px|Yamamoto i Aizen Gdy Tōshirō i inni zostali ranni w wyniku ataku na Aizena, Yamamoto w końcu decyduje się walczyć z samym Aizenem. Używa mocy swojego Zanpakutō i chociaż ten atak mógł zabić wszystkich, dziadek zdecydował się na to. Jednak nim owy atak został użyty, na arenę bitwy wkracza Wonderweiss Margela w formie Resurrección. Gasi on płomienie jego miecza. Generał stwierdza, że Aizen jest naiwny, gdyż myśli, że powstrzyma go pieczętując jego miecz. Wywiązuje się walka Yamamoto z Wonderweissem. Wkrótce Margela wybucha zabity poprzez bardzo potężny atak. Dziadek rozmawia z Aizenem, który wyjaśnia mu, że moc jego miecza została zapieczętowana w Wonderweissie. Tak więc nagle wszystko wybucha. Generał, już mocno raniony przez Margelę zostaje jeszcze bardziej poturbowany. Postanawia się on jednak poświęcić. Złapał nogę Aizena i użył Hadō #96. Ranny Aizen ucieka z wybuchu. Następnym razem widzimy głównodowodzącego 10 dni po pokonaniu Aizena przez Ichigo. Wcześniej Yamamoto, aby powstrzymać gwałtowne uwolnienie się energii zapieczętowanej w Wonderweissie, poświęcił swoje lewe ramię. Niemniej nie odbiło się to na jego żywotności, gdyż wciąż był w stanie udzielić ostrej reprymendy kapitanom 6, 8 i 11 Dywizji za zgubienie haori. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Zaginiony Zastępczy Shinigami Podczas zebrania kapitanów w baraku 1 Dywizji, Urahara prosi Yamamoto o pomoc w odzyskaniu mocy Shinigami dla Ichigo. Genryūsai mówi, aby Kisuke przyniósł ten miecz, czemu sprzeciwia się Unohana. Kapitan głównodowodzący odpowiada, że Kurosaki uratował ich, a teraz oni mają obowiązek uratować jego, nawet jeśli będzie to sprzeczne z zasadami. Rozkazał aby wszyscy kapitanowie i porucznicy Gotei 13 oddali część swojego Reiatsu do tego miecza.Bleach manga; Rozdział 461, strony 12-15 Yamamoto wydaje rozkaz Renjiemu, by przyniósł ciało Ginjō do Soul Society. Później, posłaniec informuje go, że Ichigo przeszedł przez bramę Senkai. Po zjawieniu się Kurosakiego, Genryūsai dziękuje mu za ciężką pracę. Chłopak odpowiada, że nie przyszedł tu po pochwały, a jego celem jest odzyskanie ciała Kūgo. Następnie pyta go czy to przemyślał.Bleach manga; Rozdział 479, strony 6-15 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|right|190px|Tajemnicze osoby przychodzą by wypowiedzieć wojnę Yamamoto będąc w swoim biurze przegląda raporty dostarczone doń od 11 i 9 Dywizji. Ów raporty dotyczyły sprawy zniknięć w Rukongai. Kiedy rozpoczyna się temat raportu 9 Dywizji, w biurze pojawia się siedmioro zamaskowanych osobników. Genryūsai pyta grupę gości, kim są. W odpowiedzi otrzymuje wiadomość, iż widzą się po raz pierwszy, oraz, że przybyli, aby wypowiedzieć wojnę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 482, strony 15-17 Później jeden z tajemniczych przybyszy okazuje swoje zdziwienie brakiem jakiejkolwiek ochrony oraz prostotą dostania się do pokoju kapitana głównodowodzącego. Wówczas Yamamoto stwierdza, że skoro on znajduje się w tym pokoju, nie potrzebuje lepszej obrony. Wówczas tajemnicza postać wygraża mu, iż było to jego ostatnie aroganckie słowo w życiu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 483, strony 2-4. W tym momencie zauważamy Sasakibe, który znienacka zostaje poważnie raniony ogromną strzałą. Po chwili postać odzywa się ponownie, mówiąc, aby Genryūsai nie był zasmucony, ponieważ jego wicekapitan sprawdził się idealnie, aby zademonstrować jaki los czeka go w przyszłości. Wówczas jeden z najeźdźców mówi, że Soul Society zostanie zniszczone przez "Vandenreich" w ciągu 5 dni.Bleach manga; Rozdział 483, strony 17-18 Kiedy wysłannicy "Vandenreich" kończą wypowiedź, zaczynają znikać. Wówczas Genyūsai wykonuje próbę ataku, jednak bezskutecznie Bleach manga; Rozdział 484, strony 1-6. Po chwili przemyśleń Kapitana Yamamoto, odzywa się jego ranny wicekapitan. Sasakibe mówi, iż najeźdźcy są w stanie zrobić coś związanego z Bankai. Wiadomość ta wywołuje szok u Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Rozdział 484, strony 7 Jakiś czas później widzimy Yamamoto tuż przed kremacją Sasakibe. Wspomina on moment przydzielenia Chōjirō stanowiska wicekapitana. Kapitan Głównodowodzący jest wyraźnie zasmucony odejściem swego kompana. Na jego znak ciało zmarłego zostaje poddane kremacji.Bleach manga; Rozdział 486, strony 7-9 Moce i Umiejętności right|thumb|190px|Siła Ofensywna: 100 Siła Defensywna: 100 Szybkość: 100 [[Kidō: 100 Inteligencja: 100 Siła Fizyczna: 60 Razem: 560/600]] Mistrz walki mieczem: Jako założyciel Akademii Shinō wraz z ponad dwutysięcznym doświadczeniem bojowym, Yamamoto przedstawiony jest jako najpotężniejszy wojownik w Soul Society.Bleach manga; Rozdział 393, strona 18 Niewielu przeżyło w walce z nim. Potrafi walcząc z dwoma Shinigami na poziomie kapitańskim jednocześnie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 156, strony 17-19''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 325 Jego umiejętności w walce mieczem okazały się być wystarczająco wysokie, by by zdjąć przeciwnika za pomocą jednego precyzyjnego uderzenia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 338, strony 11-15''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 226 * : Ta podstawowa technika pozwala na precyzyjne cięcie przeciwnika z dużą siłą i prędkością, może przypadkowo przeciąż, dużego, wielopiętrowego przeciwnika na wysokim poziomie. Wróg może zostać zabity jednym, szybkim cięciem tak precyzyjnie, że nie jest tego świadom, póki nie zauważy rany.Bleach manga; Rozdział 338, strony 11-15 * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 153 Technika, w której Yamamoto trzyma swój Zanpakutō zamknięty w drewnianej lasce i wykorzystuje potężny nacisk, aby spowodować duży otwór w ciele kreatury Hollowa - Ayona.Bleach manga; Rozdział 337, strona 18 Mistrz Shunpo: Jest wysoko wykwalifikowany i doświadczony w dziedzinie Shunpo, jest w stanie prześcignąć Shunsuia i Jūshirō pod względem prędkości podczas pościgu w Seireitei. Jest w stanie z łatwością wyprzedzić zarówno kapitanów i dzięki temu dotrze do miejsca pierwszy, nie będąc nawet zauważony przez innych dowódców.Bleach manga; Rozdział 154, strony 18-19 Mistrz strategii i taktyki: Z doświadczenia jako wojownik i dowódca Gotei 13, Yamamoto jest bardzo inteligentnym człowiekiem. Potrafi się szybko dostosować do nowych sytuacji i podejmować odpowiednio szybkie decyzje. Ma taktyczne umiejętności, jak pokazał w przygotowywaniu się do walk w Karakurze. Jak zauważył Aizen, Genryūsai jest bardzo przebiegły. Utworzył pułapkę by zabić Aizena, gdy Sōsuke był skupiony Vizardach i Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Rozdział 393, strona 14 Okazał się też bardzo spostrzegawczy, gdy powiedział kapitanowi Mayuri Kurotsuchiemu, że ukrywa dane o Bount. Jego umiejętności taktyczne są niezaprzeczalne. Zawsze wysyła dowódców do walk i rozpoznań od wielu wieków, będzie więc stosunkowo małą lub dużą liczbą zagrożeń. thumb|right|190px|Energia Yamamoto Ogromna moc duchowa: Jako jeden z najstarszych członków Soul Society, Yamamoto posiada niezwykle silne Reiatsu, zdolne do sparaliżowania Shinigami rangi kapitana, takich jak Kyōraku czy Ukitake. Nanao Ise jest wicekapitaniem i moc duchowa głównodowodzącego zmusiła ją do omdlenia. Musiała wtedy zostać przeniesiona w bezpieczne miejsce przez swojego kapitana, by mogła móc oddychać.Bleach manga; Rozdział 155, strony 4-6 Nawet Aizen otwarcie przyznaje, że jego moc jest znacznie lepsza niż jego własne siły duchowe.Bleach anime; Odcinek 333''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 393, strona 18 Yamamoto piastuje urząd głównodowodzącego Gotei 13 przez ponad 1000 lat, ponieważ nie ma silniejszego Shinigami od niego.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 7-8 Moc duchowa Genryūsaia ma taki sam skutek co jego Zanpakutō, elementarny przedstawiciel ognia. Ma tendencje do ognistej aury, która ma potencjał do spalenia części okolicy bez użycia Zanpakutō. Ogromna siła: Oprócz jego zaskakującego ciała jak na swój wiek, Yamamoto pokazuje ogromną siłę fizyczną, jak pokazano, jak łatwo szybko włożył duży otwór do klatki piersiowej Ayona bez większego wysiłku używając tylko tępego ostrza laski. Bez wysiłku powstrzymał atak Ayona, który wzrósł w siłę.Bleach anime, Odcinek 226 Powalił Wonderweissa gołymi rękoma, a Arrancar miał zdolności regeneracji podczas Resurrección. Po uderzeniu, został wysłany kilka budynków dalej.Bleach manga; Rozdział 394, strona 6 Pokazał również, że bez wysiłku wyrwał dodatkowe ramiona Wonderweissa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 394, strona 13''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 394, strony 17-18 Jednym uderzeniem dwóch dłoni może zniszczyć ciało Margeli na kawałki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 395, strony 2-5 Ogromna wytrzymałość: Podczas walki z dwoma najsilniejszymi kapitanami, wyszedł bez żadnych oznak obrażeń. W walce z Aizenem był w stanie przyjąć na siebie całą moc swojego miecza, po czym mógł wyciągnąć rękę i użyć Hadō #96 poziomu. Ogromna trwałość: Podczas walki z dwoma najpotężniejszymi kapitanami, Shunsuiem i Ukitake, wyszedł z walki bez znacznych obrażeń. Pokazał również wzięcie na siebie większość ataków. Dał się także przebić mieczem nie uchylając się przed atakiem i nie zostały zadane poważne szkody, gdy uderzenie zostaje rozpatrywane przez takie gwiazdy jak Aizen.Bleach anime; Odcinek 189''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 393, strony 10-12 Jest w stanie przetrwać zwielokrotniony atak dodatkowych ramion Wonderweissa i wychodząc niewzruszonym z uderzeń, mając tylko kilka otarć.Bleach manga; Rozdział 394, strony 15-17 Jest w stanie przetrwać bezpośredni wybuch ognia, który miał spalić całe miasto Karakura i większy jego obszar.Bleach manga; Rozdział 395, strony 11-14 Mistrz walki w wręcz: Yamamoto jest bardzo niebezpiecznym bojownikiem nawet bez Zanpakutō. Podobnie jak jego umiejętności w walce mieczem, jest także potężnym mistrzem w Hakudzie, jak wynika ze zdolności szybkiego łapania, tak jak to zrobił z Ayonem. Choć nie wiadomo czy spadły jego umiejętności przez swój wiek, jest niebezpiecznym i wykwalifikowanym bojownikiem. Genryūsai jest w stanie zadać silne ciosy, które zniszczyły Hierro Wonderweissa na poziomie Espady. Blokuje również ciosy przeciwnika z dużej ilości rąk.Bleach manga; Rozdział 394, strony 3-5 Bleach manga; Rozdział 394, strona 12''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 394, strona 17''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 394, strony 14-16 frame|right|Ikkotsu * : Potężny cios użyty na Margeli. Dzięki tej technice, Yamamoto był w stanie zniszczyć część tułowia Wonderweissa i wysyłając na dość odległy budynek, gdzie po uderzeniu w niego zniszczył go.Bleach manga; Rozdział 394, strony 5-9 frame|right|Sōkotsu * : Atak pięściami, silniejszy od Ikkotsu, użyty przez Yamamoto w czasie walki z Wonderweissem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 394, strony 18-19 Jego moc jest tak wielka, że wystarczyło zaledwie jedno uderzenie, by roznieść Arrancara na strzępy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 395, strony 2-5 thumb|right|190px|Hadō #96 - Ittō Kasō Mistrz Kidō: Yamamoto wykazał się mistrzowskim posługiwaniem Kidō.Bleach anime; Odcinek 247 Po licznych oparzeniach i osłabieniu był w stanie bezproblemowo użyć Hadō #96 zachowując potencjał energii duchowej.Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 395, strona 17 Zanpakutō : Jego Zanpakutō jest najstarszym i najpotężniejszym typm ogniowym Zanpakutō oraz ma większą siłę ataku niż inne Zanpakutō w Soul Society.Bleach manga; Rozdział 156 strona 8 Z początku jest ukryte pod drewnianą powłoką laski. Miecz ten wygląda jak zwyczajna katana z fioletową rękojeścią i złotym jelcem. Moc Zanpakutō jest tak wielka, że nawet najsilniejsi Shinigami obawiają się jego mocy. frame|right|Uwolnienie Ryūjin Jakki *Shikai: Shikai Yamamoto uwalnia się komendą .Bleach manga; Rozdział 155, strony 23-24 Miecz zamienia się w ogień, rękojeść pozostaje bez zmian. Yamamoto otrzymuje kontrolę nad ogniem, dodatkowo pole walki wypełnia się nim, dzięki czemu walka toczy się w korzystnym dla Yamamoto otoczeniu. :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Po uwolnieniu, ostrze Ryūjin Jakki ogarnięte jest płomieniem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 156, strona 9 Potrafi zamienić wszystko w popiół pochłaniając okoliczny krajobraz w płonącą burzę ciepła na tyle intensywne, aby palić niebo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 156, strona 8 Tylko potężni Shinigami (tacy jak Kyōraku i Ukitake) mogą mu się oprzeć. Nawet w Shikai moc Zanpakutō Yamamoto jest wystarczająco duża, by walczyć z innymi Zanpakutō w Shikai dwóch kapitanów jednocześnie. Obaj mieli miano najsilniejszych kapitanów w Soul Society.Bleach manga; Rozdział 156 W przeciwieństwie do innych Zanpakutō pokazanych do tej pory, siła Ryūjin Jakki nie wyłącza korzystania z żadnej innej techniki, widać było to gdy uwięził Aizena, Gina i Kaname.Bleach manga; Rozdział 316, strony 12-14 :* : Ta umiejętność tworzy ścianę ognia, która otacza cel, a następnie tworzy ogromnie zwarte sfery ognia, w którym są uwięzieni wrogowie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 316, strony 12-14 :* :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 153 Jest w stanie stworzyć wielkie piekło z prostej fali Ryūjin Jakki. Ogień generowany przez atak całkowicie pochłania wszystko, co jest złowione, aż pozostaje tylko popiół.Bleach manga; Rozdział 338, strona 20 :* : Ta umiejętność tworzy siedem lub więcej ogromnych słupów ognia, które otaczają obszar. Celem tej techniki jest zwabienie przeciwnika w pułapkę, która jest jak klatka. Siła jest śmiertelna. Wystarczy, by zniszczyć wszystkich i wszystko w promieniu działania, nawet sam Yamamoto może ucierpieć.Bleach manga; Rozdział 393, strony 13-14 *'Bankai': Nieznane. Ciekawostki * Prawdopodobnie ogień, który wypełnia pole bitwy podczas uwolnienia Ryūjin Jakki jest płonącym Reiatsu samego Yamamoto, póki co nie znalazło to jednak potwierdzenia. * Zakaz przeprowadzania akcji ratunkowej Orihime był prawdopodobnie planem popchnięcia Ichigo do działania, gdyż jego obecność w Karakurze mogłaby być kłopotliwa. * W całej serii płomienie jego Zanpakutō zostały zapieczętowane dwa razy. Pierwszy raz przez Bakkōtō Shūsuke Amagaia, a drugi raz przez Wonderweissa Margelę. Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mężczyźni